


Toxic

by RocioWrites



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Holy shit, Ai.” And it’s all it takes to get them both grounded again.</p>
<p>“You were supposed to be with Makoto-san.” He says lowly before burying his head in his hands, allowing Rin to keep staring at his groin.</p>
<p>“And you were supposed to be dressed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> I found this sitting amongst my other Free! fics and decided to share it. Porn with 0 plot. I'm pretty sure I wrote it before Eternal Summer aired so, yeah. Also, the boys are in college (20 yo at least?) because otherwise pure porn is TOO creepy to write and/or read.

“Fucking shit.” He mutters through gritted teeth. He checks his pockets again in vain, his wallet is not there. “Goddammit.” He adds for good measure and turns around to go back.

Rin was about to take the train to Iwatobi to meet up with Makoto and Haruka. But in his rush, he forgot his wallet. _Great_.

He walks slowly back, resigned to be late so why hurry?

Things are quiet as it’s too early on a Saturday morning, he walks through the streets hearing soft mumbles here and there coming from a few houses but mostly, it feels like a dead town.

His apartment complex comes into view and he hopes Aiichirou is still asleep. They were up until 3am… uh… _exercising_. The poor kid needs his rest – and yes, Rin will keep calling him ‘kid’ in his mind, it doesn’t matter they’re both university students and Aiichirou even has a part-time job.

He inserts the key and as soon as he opens the door, music comes flowing. Aiichirou must be awake so he steps inside without worrying, fishing for his mobile phone to text Makoto as to let him know he’ll be late. He walks carelessly pressing the button to quick text his friend and goes directly to the bedroom where he probably left his wallet. But what he sees leaves him rooted to the spot, mouth suddenly dry.

“ _Baby can’t you see? I’m calling… A guy like you should wear a warning. It’s dangerous, I’m fallin’._ ”

Aiichirou is in the middle of the room singing a Britney Spears’ song, dancing accordingly and producing some sexy moves, shaking his ass and hips while singing with a sultry voice – and a bad English he can totally ignore thanks to his sudden boner.

He closes the door smoothly and noiselessly.

Until now, Aiichirou’s singing and dancing isn’t that uncommon to him, his boyfriend tends to break into unexpected little dances and sing out of tune from time to time. But what woke his cock up was something different altogether.

“ _There’s no escape, I can’t wait, I need a hit. Baby, give me it. You’re dangerous, I’m lovin’ it._ ”

Pale legs greet his sight, he recognizes all the bites he left there last night. A Samezuka jacket covers his butt and Rin knows it’s _his_ high school jacket. He’s facing the other way while dancing but it looks like he’s doing something with his hands so Rin’s eyes keep moving upward and silver hair is tied up in two little ponytails, bright purple scrunchies catch his attention.

“ _Too high, can’t come down. Losing my head, spinning ‘round and ‘round. Do you fe_ — Ah! Rin!”

When he turns around, Rin has a clear vision and fuck, he’s _so_ hard. Aiichirou squeaks under his stare and Rin only has eyes for the fact that the only clothes his boyfriend is wearing right now is a girly panty – a pink Hello Kitty one that barely hides the outline of the dick that it’s there – and Rin’s old Samezuka jacket.

And his nails are red, hands open and fingers as far apart as possible like he’s waiting for the nail polish to dry.

“Why— Wha—!” Aiichirou tries but nothing makes sense. Rin’s eyes travel on their own volition towards his groin, mesmerized by the Hello Kitty printing stretching over a very real cock. Aiichirou notices it and covers himself with _Rin’s fucking jacket_. God, that shouldn’t be sexy; however the fact that Rin’s old jacket fits Aiichirou years after high school is burning an intoxicating passion inside of him. “Rin!” He complains, cheeks a cute shade of pink that surely rivals with the panty’s elastic.

They watch each other, awkward silence stretches once the song is over.

“Holy shit, Ai.” And it’s all it takes to get them both grounded again.

“You were supposed to be with Makoto-san.” He says lowly before burying his head in his hands, allowing Rin to keep staring at his groin.

“And you were supposed to be dressed.” Rin comments the first thing that comes to mind and Aiichirou groans, completely ashamed. “I mean, is that my old jacket?” He doesn’t really need to ask but he’s not thinking clearly.

“You found it again last week and said you wanted to wash it and I was going to do the laundry today so I thought it’d be okay to wear it for a while.” A brief pause. “It fits me now.” He adds as an afterthought.

Rin shakes his head. He can’t think straight, dear God. He swallows against the lump in his throat. “I— What’s with Hello Kitty?” Aiichirou groans again, finally lowering his hands.

“I run out of clean underwear.” He supplies defeated and peeks up. Rin can’t help to think about all the times he could have been wearing girly panties under his clothes and he didn’t even have a clue! _That’s so hot_. “Please, don’t think I’m too weird!” He cries out.

“You kind of are, Ai.” He laughs but comes closer to hug him noticing he still has his mobile phone in his hand so he throws it towards the bed making the device land soundlessly near his pillow. “You kind of are. But holy shit, you’re this bad boy in the sheets so I’m happy with it.” Rin breathes out on his hair, hugging him close.

“I am not!” He denies vehemently and hides his face in the crook of Rin’s shoulder.

“Yes, you are. And I’m way more than happy with it.” And he presses his groin forward making Aiichirou feel his erection.

The other sucks in a breath, startled. “Rin!” He exclaims in a whisper but presses forward too, earning a pleasured grunt.

Rin takes that action as Aiichirou being interested in getting physical right now. Bless they’re horny young men. He takes him by the neck and plants an open-mouthed kiss, tongue already poking at its counterpart. Aiichirou angles his head a bit and responds to the kiss with passion, trying to rub their groins together now that he knows Rin’s sporting a hard-on because of this.

Rin palms him feeling the rasp of the Hello Kitty sticker. It’s weird but not unpleasant and the way Aiichirou’s body answers to the ministrations is more than appealing.

They keep kissing while Rin walks them towards the bed. He makes Aiichirou sit on the edge and then lie down. However, Rin doesn’t follow. Instead, he kneels and prompts his boyfriend to spread his legs sitting himself between them on the floor. Aiichirou rests on his hands then to be able to look at the other.

Rin doesn’t look at his face though. All his attention is on the underwear at eye level. It looks so good with Aiichirou’s half hard cock straining against the fabric. He grabs both legs separating them more with a tight grip, bruises will show up and Aiichirou just moans forcing himself to keep his legs as apart as Rin pleases.

He simply stares as Aiichirou shivers due to the mere intensity of that look.

“Rin…” He whines trying to set him into motion. Rin grins, predatory glint telling Aiichirou this is going to be fervent.

His tongue slips out and gives an experimental lick. It tastes like fabric and hot, musky _flesh_. He noses it, rubbing unashamedly. Aiichirou’s chest moves up and down in an agitated rhythm.

The atmosphere in the room is heavy and hot. And something that should have been more awkward turned into a perfect opportunity to keep exploring.

“Keep’em like this.” Rin commands and Aiichirou nods, planting his feet on the edge of the mattress. His arms are getting tired of supporting his weight but the idea of not seeing Rin is impossible to bear.

Rin starts to stroke him through the panty watching carefully how Aiichirou gets fully hard. His cock peeks from the top of the underwear and it must be annoying with the elastic pressing on the head. Nonetheless, Rin doesn’t remove the item just yet.

His hands roam his legs and thighs while he mouths the cock, wetting the underwear and faintly tasting the salty and unmistakable taste of pre-come. It’s hazy and Rin is not sure what’s he supposed to do without taking the panty off.

He goes back to stroking him while he thinks of a plan. Aiichirou’s leg’s muscles quiver and his ragged breath urges him to _just do something_.

The tails of the jacket have fallen to the sides so his other hand moves up, playing with Aiichirou’s nipples eliciting sweet sighs of pleasure.

“I like Hello Kitty. But I like Ai’s dick even more so off you go.” The younger one giggles because, is Rin talking to his underwear? “Shut up.” He orders and swats his thigh.

Aiichirou’s laugh hitches until it’s more of a high pitched moan than laughter. And he lifts his hips helping Rin take the item off, his cock bobbing free, and the panty is discarded to the floor. He licks his lips just from seeing his boyfriend so hard and makes sure to put Aiichirou’s legs above his shoulders, stroking him lazily.

Aiichirou’s arms give up and he unceremoniously falls onto his back with a soft thump, disarming his small ponytails. Taking the chance, Rin pins him down with a hand on his chest. He sucks the tip, swiping his tongue over the head. Hands ball into fists, red nails standing out against the pale blue sheets and Aiichirou whimpers, moving his hips upwards seeking _more_. As a reprimand, he moves his mouth away, squeezing the base and the whimpers break into a shameless moan.

Rin’s not good at deep-throating but he likes to try and Aiichirou makes the sweetest noises ever so he takes it as deep as he can and pumps the rest he can’t reach with his hand. It’s more than enough for his boyfriend if the pleasured cries are anything to go by.

“Rin…” He begs and the other moves his open mouth over the hard flesh, licking here and there carefully. Aiichirou keeps producing sounds as Rin gives him head and it’s so exciting. He gets a broke _augh_ when he sucks particularly hard and a tender _ah!_ when his tongue laps the underside. _Oh please_ rings loud and clear when he speeds up the pace, bobbing up and down and complementing the move with his hand.

But he suddenly stops. He deliberately hums before releasing the hard-on obtaining a frustrated little groan.

“What do you want?”

Aiichirou blinks at him. “Uh…”

“Do you want to come like this? Or do you want me to fuck you?” He proposes. Aiichirou looks turned on by both options but really, he probably can come once before needing to nap some so he has to choose. “Whatever you want is fine.” Rin assures him, emphasizing his point by stroking him lightly.

Aiichirou takes a deep breath, heart beating fast and Rin can feel it with his hand atop of it.

“I want to ride you.” And that’s one of the sexiest things he’s ever said, husky voice and eyes full of lust.

“Fuck, yes!” Rin agrees. “I swear to God, people have no idea how pervy you can be.” He teases and Aiichirou kind of blushes but it’s hard to tell considering they’re both sex flushed.

Before getting a real answer, Rin stands up and hurriedly takes his clothes off. He side-glances the heap they make on the floor and cringes because those were new clothes he bought to go out to that amusement park with Makoto and Haruka. He then looks at Aiichirou reaching into the bedside’s drawer for lube and condoms and you know what? Fuck the amusement park.

_Fuck Aiichirou_ , in fact.

That’s what he’s planning to do.

He beckons Aiichirou to stay on his back while he lubes his fingers and enters him with them. The younger one keens startled as two fingers press into him at once. His muscles are more loose than usual due to all the… _exercising_ they did last night. But still, Rin spreads the lube and prepares him.

Soon, a third finger finds its way in and Rin tentatively takes the erection into his mouth again. He hollows his cheeks and when he starts bobbing his head he does it in a rhythm his hand can follow. In, out, suck hard and spread the fingers. Once, twice, thrice.

“I’m ready!” Aiichirou practically shouts when Rin’s fingers hitting his prostate and his sinfully wet, hot and inviting mouth are too much for him.

With a loud _pop_ he releases the dick and takes his fingers out.

“Very well then.” He tells him with a wicked grin.

And Aiichirou makes him lie down pushing his shoulders with shaky arms. He breathes slowly in before grabbing the condom and using his mouth to put it on Rin’s erection.

“ _HolyfuckAi_.” Rin chokes out in a rush when he feels the back of his boyfriend’s throat. And then the heat is retreating, being replaced by a cold lubed hand pumping him. Aiichirou goes for the sleeve of the jacket but he stops him. “Leave it on.” He half asks, half instructs.

 Aiichirou nods, straddling Rin and lowers himself.

They moan together as every inch of Rin enters Aiichirou. It feels like Rin is going to tear him apart and Aiichirou loves every single thing about it. He whines brokenly and supports his weight planting his hands on Rin’s chest. They breathe out at the same time, staying still just hearing each other’s fast breathing.

“So good.” Rin praises and Aiichirou gasps when he moves. A few inches up and then slamming down. “Fuck!”

Aiichirou’s legs tremble and his hands and arms are taking the job of supporting him right now, feeling Rin’s rib cage contract and expand rapidly. He stays still for a moment longer, drinking in Rin’s delighted expression until he pushes up making Aiichirou moan and arch, understanding that it’s time to move.

Rin’s hands find themselves gripping his thighs, and then his hips, occasionally feeling the fabric of the jacket tease his skin too.

The pace’s drawn out, sharp and precise motions. Not extremely forceful but with an inherent passion that it burns them from the inside out. They breathe in and out in time, not getting enough air, moving in tune. The jacket gets soaked in sweat but Rin has eyes only for Aiichirou moving with him, vibrating alive and hot. He moves with Aiichirou too and feels the pressure in the pit of his stomach, feels the urge to stroke him to completion so they can come together but his hands refuse to let go of those bold hipbones like they’re this life-line keeping him conscious.

And then music starts playing near his ear and he almost jumps out of his skin, shocked. Aiichirou stops, looking maniacally at the mobile phone resting inches away from Rin’s head.

“Makoto.” Rin groans in frustration and considers not answering but then he knows what kind of worried expression that big sweet fool is going to wear for the rest of the weekend and _ugh_ , he can’t have that. He throws his hand, blindly searching for the device. “Don’t you dare to move.” He warns Aiichirou who now has the same puppy eyes a little dog would have after being kicked. Rin sighs willing himself to sound as normal as possible while buried inside his boyfriend. “Yo.” He aims for casualness.

“Rin! Are you okay?” Makoto talks in an uneasy tone and there are noises behind him so he must be at the train station, waiting for him. “We’ve been waiting for quite a long time, are you coming?”

Rin snorts.

Well, he _is_ coming. Just not to Iwatobi.

He must be showing exactly what he’s thinking because Aiichirou snickers.

“Ah, about that—” He starts and has to bite his lips together when Aiichirou adjust himself above him. He shoots him a glare and the other lifts his hands in surrender. _Sorry_ he mouths and stays still, smiling apologetically. Rin has to give the kid some credit, being impaled to the tilt and having to stay still? He doesn’t think he could do it.

That’s some self-discipline right there.

“Rin? Are you there?” And Haruka mumbles something he can’t make out.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” He looks at Aiichirou and the boy looks back, shivering and sweating, hands dangerously close to his own erection. “It’s just that…”

Quick, he needs an excuse and for the love of God he can’t _think_.

Aiichirou arches his back and wraps his hand around his dick, pleasuring himself in slow strokes. His inside clenches on him and he gasps. Aiichirou’s not moving too much but is drawing circles with his hips, enough to get some friction and it’s diving them both crazy.

“Are you okay?” Makoto asks again.

_More than okay to be fair_.

His free hand slaps Aiichirou in the ass, stilling him and the boy moans loudly, unashamed.

Makoto’s breathing comes to a halt.

“I’m fine.” He rasps out, praying for this to be over.

In retaliation, Aiichirou bends and licks his nipple. Starts playing with it would be more accurate.

“You sure? Your… uh, voice. Sounds _funny_.” What exactly Makoto means by ‘funny’ he doesn’t know and with a wet, lavishing tongue paying attention to his right nipple he can’t find it in him to care.

He groans because Aiichirou’s hips start to move again but this time he moves up and down in slow, sensuous thrusts. Rin is trapped between fucking his boyfriend and explaining to one of his best friends that he ditched them for a dick.

He truly can’t think and hears Haruka whispering and he doesn’t want to live this moment when he’s hearing his friends talk while he’s trying _so hard_ to keep his shit together enough as to not scar anyone for life.

Aiichirou is making this precious face, focused on moving slow and hitting his prostate. He’s fucking himself, using him as if Rin were nothing but a sex toy and goddammit that’s _hot_. He whimpers silently all the while and Rin’s so screwed.

“Are you coming or not?” Haruka deadpans in his ear and he groans in frustration. If it weren’t for Aiichirou’s constant moves he would probably have lost his hard-on by now.

“Haru!” Makoto complains. “Sorry. Just wanted to make sure you’re fine. It doesn’t matter if you can’t make it.”

“I can’t.” He grunts and Rin doesn’t know if it’s directed at Aiichirou or at Makoto. Surely, at both.

Aiichirou shakes his head like he’s saying he can’t either. They’re stretching out this for too long. So Aiichirou takes him by the cheeks and plants a sweet kiss on his forehead, stilling any motion. He delivers more chaste kisses until his mouth is just above his free ear.

“Tell them you’re sick.” He supplies and retreats.

Rin nods.

“Makoto.” He says and flinches because saying that name in such an intimate set-up is weird. “I’m not feeling well. I’m sorry, I won’t make it.”

“Oh. He’s sick.” Makoto tells Haruka. “Do you need anything?” And the question is directed at Rin.

“No!” He answers immediately.

“O—okay.”

“I gotta go. Bye.” He babbles and doesn’t wait for an answer before hanging up. He throws the phone away and covers his face, groaning.

The room is too silent all of a sudden.

Until Aiichirou starts laughing.

“That was so embarrassing!” He manages to utter between sobs of laughter.

“Shut. Up.” Rin hisses, punctuating every word with a sharp, strong thrust. Laughter dies down into moans. “Next time, I’ll make you answer the damn phone and see how’d you do.”

“Alright.” He braves it out. “Can we?”

Rin smirks, all teeth and mischievous glint.

“Hell yes. But I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress now.” He declares, aware that they can’t hold it any longer. This won’t last, they’re too into it, too worn out.

He moves them until Aiichirou is on his back, a scrunchie already lost and the other barely holding a few strands of messy hair, and pounds into him, hands at the inside of Aiichirou’s thighs, bending him in half. Rin grunts at the effort while Aiichirou makes this sound low in his throat like a broken, breathless moan.

The zipper of the jacket is digging into Aiichirou’s back where it’s all crumpled but he can’t complain, it all adds to the sensation of the moment.

The bed shakes, slamming loudly against the wall but they can’t pay any attention to it.

Aiichirou starts masturbating again, he knows this is how they’re going to come, hard and with no glamour. There’s no time for charm right now; just long, hard, ruthless motions that bring them to the edge. They’re ready to fall, he can feel it and it’s melting his bones.

A plea of _Rin Rin Rin_ rings between them drowning the sound of flesh against flesh.

He feels scorching heat marking him at every place Rin’s skin is touching his and it’s too much but not enough and he just needs that little push. He wants it. Rin’s pace is brutal and it makes him shake and buckle. He wants nothing more than to simply let go.

“Please, please.” Aiichirou plainly begs and doesn’t know what for.

Rin, on the other hand, happens to feel it. “I’m coming.” He warns in a raspy, ragged voice.

Aiichirou does his best to squeeze his muscles and match his hand with Rin’s thrusts.

Rin comes bitting him hard on the shoulder, and it makes him shiver and _ache_. He can’t stand it and comes too, on his hand and stomach. Aiichirou feels like he just swam too much, lungs aching for air, muscles too tired to respond, light-headed and satisfied. He bets Rin feels the same way.

Rin slumps against Aiichirou and helps him lower his legs onto the mattress. They lie on the bed for quite a while, barely breathing. Aiichirou hums happily mimicking that Britney Spears’ song’s rhythm.

“Need to teach you to listen to real music.” Rin mocks. “And to actually speak English.”

“Well, you liked it so you can’t complain.”

“Hush.” He orders half-heartedly and then proceeds to brush some gray bangs out of crystal blue eyes.

“Sorry you didn’t get to spend the day with your friends.”

“S’kay.”

“You should apologize to Makoto-san properly.” Aiichirou mumbles and furrows more into the sheets making Rin grunt. They’re kind of sticky and sweaty but he’s feeling too lazy to move.

“Yeah. Will do once I’m… clean.” He comments, blushing. “Don’t wanna talk to Makoto while naked never again.”

Aiichirou giggles and Rin grumbles something unintelligible.

“Still. It was _really_ awesome so you can’t complain.”

*

Rin scrunches his nose at the smell of the nail polish remover. Aiichirou is sitting on his lap, removing the nail polish now that they both have recovered from the impromptu sex session. Both in fresh and comfortable clothes and changed, clean sheets.

“You don’t need to do that.”

“I’m sorry, I can do it in the bathroom if the smell is too strong.” Aiichirou apologizes but Rin shakes his head.

“That’s not what I meant. I’m talking about how you don’t need to take the nail polish off. Didn’t you put it on today? What’s the point if you’re already getting rid of it?”

“Ah. That.” He pauses for a bit, hands hard at work still. “It’s okay. I don’t like the color anyway.”

Rin makes a noncommittal sound and tightens his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Black.” He whispers against Aiichirou’s nape.

“What?”

“You should buy black nail polish. It’d suit you.”

“Oh. Thank you?”

“Or another kind of red maybe. Like burgundy red instead of pitch red.”

“I’ll have it in mind.” Aiichirou’s smiling, he can tell from the tone of his voice and Rin feels embarrassed so he huffs and hides his face against Aiichirou’s neck.

All goes quiet for a while. Aiichirou finishes his task and gets up to dispose of the cotton balls he was using. When he goes back to Rin, he resumes his position on Rin’s lap but this time he hugs him tight, burying his face in his neck.

The smaller boy opens his mouth to reply something but before he can, Rin’s mobile phone starts ringing again. He sighs and wiggles when Rin moves to reach for the thing.

“Haru?” Rin answers, sounding totally flabbergasted.

There’s no _Hello_ or _How are you?_ , just “Makoto wants to know if you’re feeling better.”

“Huh?”

“You said you were sick.” Haruka mumbles tonelessly.

“Oh! Yes, yes. I’m better now.” He laughs nervously and watches the wall above Aiichirou’s head. “Sorry about that, maybe we can do something else some other time.” Aiichirou snuggles against him and he kind of wants to purr. "Uh, tell Makoto— Tell Makoto I said sorry."

“Okay.” He says and silence stretches between them.

The long pause has Rin’s right eye twitching and he forces himself to breathe slowly and count to three. Aiichirou nuzzles his neck instinctively trying to dissipate the tension. "Is there something else you need?"

“Un.” Haruka voices an affirmative sound.

Thick silence again. Rin’s eye twitches some more.

“What is it? Or do you need a fucking formal invitation to say it?”

“No. Sorry.” He’s not sorry at all.

“Very well then.”

Aiichirou feels heavier like he’s dozing off and Rin thinks it’s adorable.

“Next time,” Haruka starts, sounding as bored as ever. “please stop fucking Nitori to answer the phone. I think you’ve rendered Makoto incapable of seeing you two in the face ever again.”

“What?!” Rin almost jumps out of the bed and Aiichirou grunts in protest, holding onto his shoulders.

“That was it.” And he can hear the smirk in his voice. “Bye.” Haruka says and hangs up.

“… _what_?”

“What happened?” The nearly asleep Aiichirou babbles.

“Tch. Nothing.” He lies, feeling the flush rise from his neck all the way towards his ears. But he can’t tell Aiichirou that _Makoto heard them_ so he shakes his head like it will clear his mind a bit and make the blush go away. “Let’s lie down and sleep for a bit.”

“But— breakfast… or lunch?” Aiichirou asks but lets himself be pulled down, earning a little chuckle from his boyfriend.

“Later.” Rin promises. “We can skip breakfast now, right? We’re tired.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed and lousy - I wasn't in the mood to re-write it tbh. And, did I use italics too much?
> 
> Oh and in case it wasn't obvious, the title of this fic comes from _that_ Britney Spear's song.


End file.
